


Tears of A Lover

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-04
Updated: 2008-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all the time Alicia had known her, Angelina had only cried three times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of A Lover

In all the time Alicia had known her, Angelina had only cried three times. First time Gryffindor lost a game, to Ravenclaw no less, and when she'd realised that she liked Fred, in that appalling romantic way.

So it was that for every other time brown eyes glistened with unshed tears, Alicia would weep in her stead. When she watched him hurt her Angel everytime he said something callous and played it off as a joke, and not being able to rend him limb from limb. As she saw him love her, now his Angel, admire and keep her close to him.

The third time Angelina cried was when Fred left with his twin brother.

They both wept as Angelina held onto her best girlfriend of years and eternity as she wept fiercely, always fierce even in her lowest moment. Alicia wept knowing that her dear love clutched at her desperately as if searching for a foothold, for Fred. It was knowing that this was as vulnerable as the lioness would ever get, and probably the best chance of being able to kiss her, hold her, comfort, caress, and love her without question.

Torment was loving her too much to take that chance.

And so Alicia wept with her.


End file.
